Beautiful
by Threaded Needles
Summary: Pregnancy fic. Hans/Elsa. For lolhahahano, helsa secret santa. Basically Hans is really supportive during her pregnancy.


They first time she meets him, it's her coronation, and despite her air of grace, she trips on her cloak. She would have fallen and broken every bone in her body (not really, probably just her ulna), had he not grabbed her gloved hand seconds before she crashed into the hard floors.

"Glad I caught you." He places his drink aside with a perfectly timed butler passing, and sweeps her up. It's the motions that make her blush, the way that his large hand goes to her hip and they start twirling and dancing, making her awkward fall look like a gorgeous step in the elaborate dance.

People clap when he finishes, even if she's still a step behind and fumbling because she doesn't dance. He takes her hand and kisses it, making her flush.

Later in the evening, when the activities are slowing with people retreating towards their chambers for a stay, he seeks her out again. Anna had long since left to dance with a rich lord from the east, so when he holds out his hand she has no reason not to slip hers into his.

"Queen Elsa." He dipped her down slightly. "Would you accompany me tomorrow?"

Now that she's older, she's so glad she had replied with an "of course, Prince Hans".

* * *

><p>It took her a year to inform him of her powers, and when she did, sliding her gloves off, his face is in awe, not terror.<p>

"It's gorgeous." It's at that moment that she realizes she loves him.

Her wedding day is by far her happiest memory, even if her maids lace her corset so tight lshe didn't think she could breathe, and it's the face that she's known for two years smiling at her, dressed in cream and dark reds, that makes everything okay.

Afterwards he peppers her throat with fluttering kisses, rocking deep into her while his hands caresses every inch of her skin.

It's so warm and hot and gentle that she momentarily forgets about any fear she ever had.

* * *

><p>"Do you want me to fuck you?"<p>

His voice is low in her ear, and she moans when his hand drops to between her legs, rubbing against her underwear. She had been too embarrassed at the prospect of asking seamstresses to make her beautiful, sensual clothes, so she hacked apart one of her own dresses with shears and wove it together with ice, making it glitter white.

"Yes."

He pushed her harder against the bed, mouth pressed against her, warm, slow, and easy until she's melted into the embrace. He pulls back, fingers resting on her back against the strings tying together the dress. "Want me to take this off?"

He helped her sit up, and she moved the fallen, curly hair out of the way so he could untie it. He deftly worked at the frosted strings, and pulled the back open, reaching around to push the front off and down her hips.

His hand roamed over her growing pudge of a belly, before dipping down to the waistband of her underwear. He briefly made eye contact with her before a moan ripped through her throat - half his name, half a wordless cry - when one hand plunges below the waistline, the other pinches and let's his thumb roll her left nipple, while his mouth lays heavy kisses against her neck.

"Hans-" She breaths, wanting to run her hands through his hair, but instead sticks to her hands gripping at the sheets.

"What?"

She flushes while he finishes unbuttoning his shirt and tosses it aside like it's useless. Finally he begins to undo his pants, shoving them off leg by leg.

"No underwear?" She blurts out, needing something to say, because she's been feeling a bit self conscious the past week with the sudden gain of water weight, and Hans is sitting there with muscles and smooth skin.

He kisses her cheek, hands dropping to her undergarments. "May I?"

"Yes."

Unflinchingly, he pulls the clothing off, adjusting them so he's hovering over her and can still kiss her. She gently wraps her legs around his waist firmly, grinding up against his erection while he kisses her hard with tongue and teeth, until she has to draw away and take in sharp breaths.

He pushes into her easy, eliciting moans and a squirm from her. Warmth flowed in her belly, and she had to let her thoughts stray so she didn't come right away.

He grinds into her, not really moving anywhere, just filling her completely with his hips rolling against hers, until clutching the fabric underneath her is no longer enough to ground her and she shouts his name through her orgasm.

She grips him while he continues, to finish himself off, leaving scratches down his back. He groans her name into her ear when he finally stiffens and rolls over to lay next to her.

She let her fingers play with his tousled hair, drifting to his nose and tapping the tip. "Good."

"Just good?"

She hummed something, and he turned so his head rested atop hers.

"How was your day?" He asked.

She shrugged while he covered them with the sheets, tugging them from under her. "Well. I have to tell you something."

"Okay." He grinned. "What?"

"I think I might be pregnant."

His jaw clicks shut, swallowing whatever cocky line he was going to say next. "That's great!"

"Really?"

"Well yeah," He smiles and grabs her waist, pulling her toward him. He nuzzled her neck, and let his hand cover her stomach pudge. "I love you so much."

* * *

><p>Elsa gained weight, fast. By the time she was at a speculated four months, she felt awkward and sluggish with stretched skin and bulging weight. Hans confirmed that she was adorable, but she still felt awkward when his hands press flush against the pink, expanded skin.<p>

"You're beautiful."

"Oh, you don't mean that."

He pressed his mouth to her stomach, barely a flutter before he looked back up at her. "It's not like you look that different."

"I'm fat."

"No, you're pregnant."

She shrugged.

"What do you think the gender will be?"

She brushed a hand through his hair, looking into his dark green eyes. "A boy. Like you."

"Really?"

"Well you do have twelve older brothers."

He smiled, dipping his head down to kiss her forehead. "Okay. Boy. Names?"

"I'm four months pregnant, I'm not thinking about names right now."

* * *

><p>"Jackson."<p>

He looks over to her. They're both reading in the common room, and she's lounging on the love seat, widened dress draped over her in silky swatches, and a shawl wrapped around her shoulders. The book, he realizes, is a list of names.

"What?"

"Oscar?"

He raised an eyebrow and she quickly turned the page. "Theodore?"

"I don't mind that."

She listed off names and he gave his opinion, until they had dwindled down to three.

"What if we have a girl?" Hans asked, while she continued to fawn over male names.

"We won't. It's a boy, I can tell."

He raised an eyebrow. "Okay. So shall I have them decorate the nursery in blue?"

"If you wish."

"That was vague."

He stood, putting his book away properly and kissed her before he left to help the servants slather the undone room in hues of blue.

She smiles while he walks out.

* * *

><p>"I want cherry tarts," Elsa pleaded. Hans slowly woke up, glancing through the dim light she had lit. The grandfather clock against the wall.<p>

"It's three in the morning."

Elsa's bottom lip quivered, jutting out. "Please."

He groaned, pulling the blankets and sheets off and pulling pants and a shirt on. He rolled up the sleeves and left the room before she could change her mind about what she wanted.

He returned much later, dark circles under his eyes as he carried a plate with the pastries. "Hey Elsa, sorry, they had to make new ones." He sighed when he saw her wrapped up in the bed covers, and he was about to join her and sleep when the clock struck seven and a servant knocked on the door.

Elsa slowly rolled over, stretching her aching muscles. Hans met Kai at the door and told him that he and the Queen weren't feeling well and would just stay out of the way. After some persuading, Kai agreed to leave them alone.

He sighed and collapsed into his bed, snatching some blankets from Elsa. She moaned and turned over to put an arm around his shoulder. "Good morning, handsome."

Too late, because he was already asleep.

* * *

><p>"It's gonna be a girl, Elsa," Anna contradicted, looking around at the blue nursery decorated with white and icy blue snowflakes. Hans held a fabric stuffed elephant, meant to be the child's first present. .<p>

"Oh, Anna, we already decorated."

"But what if it's a girl?"

Hans sat the elephant down. "Then she's gonna have this room because it's decorated in fucking snowflakes and your sister loves snowflakes so it's not some sort of test of femininity or masculinity."

Anna shut her mouth. "I guess it kinda looks like how it snows outside."

"Thanks."

He straightens some of the toys on a shelf before he leaves. Anna let's out a sigh of frustration before folding a blanket she had gotten the baby and sat it over the wood of the crib.

* * *

><p>Hans was gone on a short three day trip with the Navy when she woke up with blood, pee, and some sort of other sticky liquid she couldn't identify. She let out a heavy breath, peeling the covers off when she felt a sharp pang across her body and she almost cried out.<p>

"Gerda?" She called out, taking a deep breath. For a fairly easy pregnancy, she was sure as hell in a ton of pain. The maid rushed in, and began to strip the bed. She grabbed pillows for her to be propped up and draped a blanket loosely over her.

"Deep breaths. I'm gonna go get some hot water."

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in, when another pain ripped through her. The ice, which she'd been doing so well controlling, washed over the walls in spikes and dark edged patterns, reflecting her hurt personality.

Irrationally, she's angry at Hans. Angry for leaving her; for meeting her; for making her pregnant. It's the last thing she thinks about before the pain makes her pass out against the pillows.

* * *

><p>She woke to the sound of singing. Her head hurt, and so did her stomach and her vagina, but nonetheless she rolled on her side to see where the voice was coming from. A dull pang shot through her stomach, followed by an uncomfortable gush of wetness from both her breasts.<p>

Hans was dressed from head to toe in his navy uniform, arms crooked to hold a bundle of blankets in his arms. He was singing in German, so she barely made out any words.

"Hans." She whispered. Her throat was dry.

"Oh." He stood, adjusting the baby a bit. It cried out, then silenced. He gestured for her to take the bundle and she gently did, thumb caressing the face.

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy."

She smiled down at her beautiful baby. His nose was pressed flat, and his mouth hung open, his thin eyelids fluttering every so often. His face was dotted with milia, something the doctor had informed her may happen.

"He's beautiful."

Hans smiled down at both of them, and quickly kissed the infant's head and then her.

* * *

><p>Theodore grew fast, and soon Hans was working on making a bed for his third birthday, since the poor child was still sleeping in his crib.<p>

"Anna adores him," Elsa said, wrapped up in Hans's jacket while he attempted to not take his hand off while constructing the bed.

"It's because she doesn't have any children."

"Think I should make him another blanket?"

"Doesn't he already have enough?" Hans asked, raising an eyebrow with an exasperated look. "I mean, jesus, everyone buys him anything he wants-"

"Oh, and don't act like you don't spoil him rotten," Elsa reminded him pointedly. "If he told you he wanted to sail you'd build him a boat."

Hans sighed, standing. The bed frame was done, and he was ready for a break. "Okay, agreed. But what about you? You bring him extra sweets all the time and when I say no dessert you bring him some anyway."

"I see no reason not to."

He grabbed his jacket away from her, replacing it with a quilt. He kissed her, and she grabbed the lapels of his jacket to deepen it, breathing hard when they broke apart.

"I have something to tell you," She whispered, breathing steady together.

"Sounds like a mood killer."

She ignored the comment. "I'm pregnant. Again."


End file.
